Selected Internet Protocol (IP) traffic offload (SIPTO) is a method to offload traffic from a wireless communication system operator's core network (CN) to a defined IP network that is close to a point of attachment to the access point of a wireless transmit receive unit (WTRU). The traffic may be offloaded to another path based on the geographical (or topological in terms of IP) location of a WTRU. Thus, a goal of SIPTO is to offload some of the IP traffic from traversing nodes at the CN. Local IP Access (LIPA) is a method for providing access for IP-capable WTRUs that are connected via a H(e)NB (for example, using H(e)NB radio access) to other IP capable entities in the same residential or enterprise IP network. Traffic for LIPA typically does not traverse the mobile operator's network except for accessing particular information at the H(e)NB. A packet data network (PDN) connection established for the WTRU may be used for SIPTO and/or LIPA without the WTRU being aware of the use of SIPTO and/or LIPA.
Currently, there are no defined methods for presenting a user with the option of accepting or declining SIPTO and/or LIPA service. Further, there are no methods for controlling the establishment of PDN connections that may provide SIPTO and/or LIPA service based on a user selection of these options. Moreover, there are no defined methods to allow a user to indicate to the network that a current SIPTO and/or LIPA service is not acceptable from a quality of service (QoS) perspective. Thus, a user is currently unable to request that the network provides traffic that is offloaded via a new point or request that the network stops offloading traffic completely. Accordingly, it would be desirable to define methods to allow a user to control SIPTO and/or LIPA services.